


A Nutty Situation

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [14]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Baker!Reader - Freeform, Baking, Bookstores, Canon-Typical Violence, Cooking, Demons, Gen, Hellhounds, Near Death Experiences, Vergil is clueless with emotions, courtesy of Vergil being Vergil, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: The situation with the demonic dogs have only gotten worse. Nights in the city have become dangerous, leading people to stay indoors. All the while you're trying to make the best of the crappy situation.
Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I had Cujo on in the background while writing this

You sigh as you stare at the wide array of fruits, completely at a loss at what to make for dessert. Dinner is already being taken care of by the twins, leaving you to take care of dessert. You debated on whether or not to just buy a dessert until you found yourself staring at the lemons for quite a bit.

_ Hmm… something with lemons? _

You think for a moment before it dawns on you. 

_ LEMON BARS! _

You grab a few lemons and make your way to the registers.

Once everything is paid for and bagged up, you begin the trek back to the shop.

As you wait for the subway train to arrive, you realize how empty the station is. Other than the single homeless man at the far end of the station, it was just you. Still… you couldn't help but feel like you were being watched…

You look to your left and see a shaggy black dog sniff at the homeless man. For some reason, a sinking feeling grows in your gut… something about that dog felt… wrong.

Your wandering mind is brought back to reality when you hear the intercom announce the train's arrival. You stand from the bench and wait to get on.

Once on the train, you took a seat in a car where there were at least ten other people; the usual evening crowd: two office workers headed home, retail workers, and a lady of the night.

You place the grocery bag between your feet when your phone buzzes. A text from Dante.

  
  


_ Hey… Don't get mad… but… we kinda forgot about dinner… hope you don't mind takeout, tonight _

You giggle to yourself as you type:

_ No problem, Dante. I'm still making lemon bars, though _

Your phone buzzes:

_ Lemon bars? HELL YEAH _

You smile softly as you put your phone in your pocket.

\----------------------------

After riding on the train for a few minutes, you hear the conductor announce "Arriving: Juniper Avenue"

You grab your bag as you stand.  _ That's my stop… _

Once off the train, you head out of the station and continue the walk home. Ten minutes into your walk, you see the familiar neon lights of a 24-hour palm reading place.  _ Almost home… _

As you walk, you feel as if you're being followed. You focus your hearing on the sound of heels clacking on the concrete. They got closer. Closer. And closer until they were almost right behind you. You ready your cat ear keychain and sharply turn around, ready to strike whoever is behind you. You immediately stop yourself upon seeing familiar blonde hair.

You sigh in relief as you clutch your chest "Trish! Don't scare me like that! I almost struck you"

Trish smirks as she slightly baps the top of your head "You know it'd take more than that to take me down"

You chuckle as you feel yourself calm down "True…"

You continue your walk as the demoness joins you. She comments "You're out pretty late"

You shrug "It was a late workday"

Trish hums thoughtfully "Still… you should be careful… demonic activity hasn't let up and it's worse at night"

You frown slightly. You've heard that from Lady. The attacks and sightings of the demonic dogs have become more frequent.

"I'll be more careful, Trish…"

Trish nods "Please do… we'd hate to lose someone so important…"

You smile at Trish's words. She can be so sweet…

Trish eyed your bag as she asked "Making dinner, tonight?"

You shake your head "No. The boys were supposed to"

Trish quirks an eyebrow "'Were'?"

You chuckle "They forgot, so they're getting takeout"

Trish smirked "Of course they forgot"

You shrug "It's alright. Gives me less to worry about in the end"

"So what's the bag for?"

"I'm going to make lemon bars. Nothing fancy"

Trish hums with a smile as the two of you near the familiar brick building.

"Save some for me?" asks Trish.

You wink with a smirk "Of course, my devilish friend"

You walk up the steps and you wave at Trish "See you tomorrow, Trish!"

You enter the shop to be greeted by absolute quiet. You spot a note on the desk. It was from Dante. It read:

_ Hey peach! _

_ Verge and I got called for a last minute gig!  _

_ Should be over quick! Be back with food later! _

_ -D _

You place the note down as you head to the kitchen.  _ Well, I got plenty of time to make the lemon bars… _

You bring out the appropriate ingredients and preheat the oven.

_ Let's start with the crust… mix the butter and sugar… then the flour… a little bit of salt… _

You put the mixture to a greased baking pan and press until a bottom crust is made. You slide the pan into the oven and begin to work on the lemon filling.

_ Sugar… flour… eggs… lemon juice… lemon zest… and vanilla extract… _

After waiting, the oven dinged. You smile as you slip on oven mitts and take the pan out of the oven. You pour the filling into the pan before putting the pan into the oven once more.

_ Let's see…. 20 minutes should be enough… _

You return to the lobby and notice Vergil had left his book on the sofa. You look left. You look right.  _ I don't think he would mind… _

You take a seat on the worn leather and open the book to the first page.

_ 'I have no name: _

_ I am but two days old.' _

_ WAIT _

You reread those two lines before snickering. You seem to recall Dante telling you how V introduced himself.

_ Vergil, you dork… _

Still smiling, you continue to read the poems until the oven dings for a second time. You gently place the book down before returning to the kitchen. You take out the pan and hum at the sweet, lemony aroma that fills the air. You place the pan in the fridge to cool the bars.

As you wipe your hands on a towel, you notice garbage needs to be taken out. You pull the bag from the bin and head out the back door into the alleyway. As you toss the bag into the dumpster, you hear shuffling noises coming from the far corner of the alley. You look down the alley to see a large dog sniffing at some garbage.

Like the dog from the subway station, you got a sinking feeling in your gut. Then the smell hits you. The smell of sulfur and rot. Your blood runs cold.

The dog lifts its head and stares at you, revealing glowing red eyes. It growls when its eyes are set on you.

Wasting no time, you dash back into the shop and fasten all the locks, your heart racing from the warped barks that came closer. You yelp and press you back against the door when you feel the demon try to break the door down. You pray to whatever deity that the demon would go away.

You feel tears well in your eyes as the barking continues.

The barking is interrupted by deep roars. You hear the demon let out dying whimpers before everything goes quiet. You slowly slide down to the tile floor as you clutch your racing chest.

Your ears perk up the sound of rushed footsteps running up the front stoop and the doors bursting open.

You see the twins rushing into the kitchen. 

Dante slides to the floor as he kneels in front of you "Peach! Shit… are you okay?!"

You take a few breaths before nodding "I'm fine… talk about an adrenaline rush"

Dante sighed in relief "Good…"

You glance at a paper bag that was tossed on the table. Dante takes note "Hope you're in the mood for Cuban sandwiches"

Your mouth waters "You're the best, Dante"

Dante grinned softly. He stands from the floor "Gonna shower!"

Dante headed up the stairs, leaving you with Vergil, who still bore a look of concern "Are you sure you're alright?"

You nodded weakly "I'm okay… thank you"

Vergil hummed as he gingerly held your hand. You stare as he soothingly runs his thumb along your knuckles.

He lets out a quiet sigh before leaving the kitchen, leaving you confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice dinner and dessert, you turn in for the night as you have work in the morning.
> 
> Vergil, worried about how tired you look, believes that you should stay home.

You ate the last of your Cuban sandwich and leaned back in the dining chair with a sigh. Dante let out a quiet chuckle.

"Happy?"

A sleepy smile crosses your face "Very"

As your brain slowly started to drift into unconsciousness, you suddenly remembered "Oh! I completely forgot!"

The twin exchanged confused glances as you opened the fridge and pulled out a baking tray. Dante's eyes lit up "Wait---you made the lemon bars?"

You nod as you dust the uncut bars with powdered sugar. You feel a weight on your back. You snicker when you see strands of white hair in your peripheral.

"Can't wait?" you ask.

You feel Dante shrug "I like your cooking. You know that"

"Oh, I'm well aware. I always think about the cheesecake incident"

Dante groans as he gets off you "You still remember that?"

You chuckle "How could I not, considering how many cheesecakes you ate?"

You hear Vergil shuffling at the table. You and Dante look back to see him leaning on his hand "Dare I ask what this 'cheesecake incident' is?

Dante frowned "You don't need to know that!"

A smug grin crosses Vergil's face "Oh, but I do, dear brother of mine"

You return the smug grin, causing Dante to groan.

"Six cheesecakes, Vergil…"

Vergil's eyes widen a fraction "He ate them?"

You nod "All of them. Crust, toppings, everything"

"May I ask why?"

"The cheesecakes weren't selling at all and I had no idea what to do with them. I didn't want to throw them away"

"And you gave them to Dante?"

You shake your head "I was in the kitchen figuring out what to do. When I thought of something, I went to go get the cheesecakes. Only to find your brother eating the last of them!"

Vergil looked over at a pouting Dante.

"This guy" you say as you pat Dante's shoulder "Ate six whole cheesecakes in a matter of minutes. I more impressed than anything"

Vergil chuckled "Hmph. Dante as always had a large appetite"

Dante made an offended noise before retorting "And you don't?"

Vergil rolled his eyes. "Of course not!"

You snickered "That's not what I saw when I made chili shrimp"

Vergil huffed as he looked away. It was easy to notice the faint blush on his face. You giggle as you cut the lemon bars into squares. The moment you were done, Dante swiped one from the baking tray and ate it in one bite. You smile at the blissful look on his face. You hand one to Vergil. He takes a bite and gives you a simple nod.

\----------------------------------

**Vergil POV**

After dessert, Dante turned in for the night, leaving Vergil with you.

Vergil watched with a cocked as you placed four lemon bars in a plastic tub. You look back at him and smile "For Trish. She walked me back to the shop"

The blue demon hummed "That was thoughtful of her"

You hummed in agreement. When everything was put away, you stretched your arms with a groan "Better get to bed… gotta get up early tomorrow"

Vergil furrowed his eyebrows "Are you really going to work tomorrow?"

You returned the look Vergil gave you "Of course. Why? Is something wrong?"

Vergil hummed as he crossed his arms "I personally think you should take a day or two off. You've been working non-stop"

Vergil could tell you were thinking about his words. He felt his mood go down when you shook your head "I can't, Vergil. I gotta work"

Vergil sighed. There was no way to change your mind "Very well… at least pace yourself, tomorrow"

You give Vergil an appreciative smile "I'll be okay, Vergil" you go to his and lightly squeeze his hand with a smile "Good night"

Vergil gave you a curt nod and watched as you left the kitchen. He frowned. You looked so exhausted.

He sighed.  _ There's no point in dwelling on it… _

He stood from the dining table and made his rounds around the shop, locking everything up and turning off the neon signs.

He made his way up the stairs as his ears picked up the sounds of shuffling coming from your room. He went to his bedroom and changed into his sweats and cotton v-neck. He slipped under the covers. Slowly, he drifted into slumber.

\-----------------------------

Vergil was jolted awake by a burst of energy. He shot up from his bed and quickly looked around. He frowned. Standing at the foot of his bed, his doppelganger stood in silence.

He rubs the sleep from his eye as he whispers furiously "What are you doing?!"

The doppelganger glanced back at Vergil and huffed. It opened his door and slipped into the hallway.

With a moment of hesitation, Vergil shoots out of bed and follows his double. He's confused when he sees it standing at your door.  _ Why at your door…? _

The doppelganger quietly opens your door and Vergil darts after it.

He watches with Yamato ready as the doppelganger stares down at your sleeping form. Vergil couldn't help but think how peaceful you looked…

The doppelganger turns its gaze to your phone and picks it up. Vergil is confused for a moment before he notices the tightening grip on your phone.

_ Nononononononono! _

Vergil quickly snatches your phone from his double and slashes it with the Yamato. He winces when he realizes the noises he made. He turns to you and is surprised that you were still asleep.

He goes to place your phone back on your nightstand but stops. He looks at the phone. Then back at you, thinking of how tired you looked a few hours ago.

He taps your phone screen to turn it on. He smiles when he sees your background: a picture of him and Nero cooking with smiles. One of the many dinners at Kyrie's. He goes to your clock app. He sees your morning alarm.  _ 6am??? _ Vergil furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back down at you. Without another thought, he turns off your alarm.  _ Forgive me, y/n… _

He places your phone back on your nightstand and looks down at your once more. He gently ran his fingers through your hair. Without thinking, he gently pecked your forehead.

After one last look at you, he quietly left your room and returned to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up almost 6 hours late. In your panic you crash into Vergil. The half-devil invites you to join him on his trip to the bookstore. 
> 
> How can you refuse?

You slowly awaken, feeling refreshed and well-rested. You lift your head and look to your window. You furrow your brows in confusion for a moment… then a surge of panic courses through you. You grab your phone and check the time.  _ 11:23am?! _

You try to scramble out of bed in a panic but your legs are tangled in the blankets, causing you to fall onto the floor.

_ Damndamndamn! _

You kick off the blankets and make a dash for your door. You swing it open and run through without thinking, crashing face first into someone. You nearly fall back before the person grabs your hands and steadies you. You look up to see Vergil staring down at you with mild concern.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

You sigh in frustration "No! I'm not alright! I overslept! Half the day is gone! Did I sleep through my alarm? Did I even  _ set _ my alarm? Did I---" your rambling was stopped when Vergil placed his fingers over your lips. You look up at him, fighting the blush that threatens to paint your cheeks.

"Calm yourself, Y/N. You likely slept through your alarm. Just relax… use this day to take care of yourself"

You take a deep breath. He's right. No use worrying over sleeping in, now. You notice that he's dressed in his usual garb "You have a job?"

Vergil hummed "I was actually planning on a little walk to the bookstore" he looked at you with questioning eyes "Would you like to accompany me?"

You… weren't expecting that offer. You smile "I would like that"

Vergil hummed with a small grin "Very well. I'll wait for you to get all dressed and ready"

You give a curt nod before returning to your room. You quickly dig through your closet and pull out a simple black top, dark jeans, black flats and a grey cover up. After changing, you fix your hair, grab your bag and head downstairs to a waiting Vergil.

A soft smile crosses his face "Are you ready?"

You nod "Let's go"

\------------------------------------

When the two of you arrive at the bookstore, you give each other a knowing look and go off in different directions.

You wander up and down the fiction section, grabbing books that seemed interesting. Within thirty minutes, you had a stack of five books. Satisfied with your haul, you go to meet Vergil at the agreed spot: in the bookstore's little cafe area. As you walk down the aisle, you catch something in your peripheral and screech to a halt. You glance at the title in the spine of the book. Curious: you pull the book off the shelf and you feel a surge of memories from long ago wash over you. You smile as you add the book to your stack.

You make your way to the agreed rendezvous. You see Vergil standing near a leather loveseat. 

He notices you walking towards him. He greets you with a quick smile before taking note of your stack of books.

"I see you went all out once more" he teased.

You stick your tongue in a playful manner as you place your books on the small coffee table in front of the loveseat.

Vergil places his books next to your stack and says "I'm going to get some refreshments for use. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

You shake your head "I'm good with anything. Just don't get me coffee"

Vergil smiled with a nod "Of course"

Vergil leaves to go stand in line in the little cafe. You take a seat on the loveseat to wait for him.

After a few minutes, Vergil returns to you with a tray of goodies and drinks. He places the tray on the table and shows you what he got "Chocolate linzer cookies, raspberry scones, and finger sandwiches. For drinks, I have my hot earl grey tea and you have peach tea. Iced"

Your eyes sparkle as the tray as you give Vergil a look of thanks. He sits next to you in the loveseat and grabs one of his books. You glance at the title with a smile "'Confessions of an English Opium Eater'?"

"You've read it?"

You nod "I did a paper on it when I was… sixteen"

Vergil hums before looking at your book. He raises an eyebrow "That's a title I haven't heard of in a long while"

You look at the cover of your book with a reminiscent smile: "The Darkangel" by Meredith Ann Pierce. You smile "I have fond memories of this novel"

"Oh?"

"When I was ten, I had a teacher that would read books to the class. This was one of them"

Vergil says nothing as he listens to your story.

"The way he'd read the stories and do voices for the characters made listening to him read so much fun. All these years later and those memories still stick with me"

Vergil smiles softly "Sounds like he was a good teacher…"

You stare off into space with a far-off look "He was…"

You get comfortable in the loveseat and open the book.

\----------------------

**Vergil POV**

Two hours into quiet reading and Vergil was enjoying himself. Not just because of the quiet environment, but your company added to the enjoyment. As he read his book, he would watch from his peripheral as you ate one of the little snacks or drank your tea, all while being so engrossed by the book you were reading.

On occasion, he would pipe with small talk and you would reply back, looking at him with those eyes that made his heart race.

He put down his book and grabbed a second one to read: "The Mysteries of Udolpho".

He's so enamored with his reading, he nearly jumps when he feels something land on his shoulder. He slowly turns and he smiles when he sees you. You had fallen asleep and fallen onto his shoulder, using it as a pillow. He continued to watch you sleep, forgetting about his reading.

He looks to the left, looks to the right… no one around. Carefully, he plants his lips to the top of your head, inhaling the rosy scent of your regular shampoo. He lifts his head and goes back to his reading, still smiling.

\-----------------------------

**Normal POV**

You slowly wake up from your unexpected nap.  _ Guess I'm more tired than I thought… _

As you wake up a bit more, you're confused when you realize you're laying on something. You slowly look up and your eyes meet Vergil's, who is smiling down at you.

"How was your nap?"

You blush furiously as you abruptly sit up "It---it was fine"

Still smiling, Vergil hums "Good…"

"Sorry about… laying on you like that"

"Nothing to fret over, Y/N"

After a few moments of silence, Vergil checks the nearly wall clock and declares "We should be getting back"

You stretch your arms as you nod. Vergil picks up your books and puts them with his stack "I'll get these for you"

"Oh! You don't have to do that"

Vergil smiles "I know"

Once the books are purchased, you and Vergil begin the walk back to the shop.

When the two of you returned to the shop, Dante greeted you with a smile, three pizza boxes in his arms "Hey, peach!"

Vergil let out an exasperated sigh "Takeout again, brother?"

Dante flashes a lopsided grin as he shrugs.

You giggle as you check out the pizzas. Your eyes sparkle when you open the middle box: Dante got your favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after your day of, you're feeling refreshed.
> 
> As you're about to close up early, Vergil comes into the shop and lets you know that he, along with Dante, Lady and Trish, have a job: the take care of the source of the demonic dogs. Which means, you will be at the shop by yourself.

_ You sigh happily as you slide the tray of muffins into the oven. You wash your hands, feeling rather chipper. Yesterday's impromptu day off was exactly what you needed.  _

_ After the pizza dinner courtesy of Dante, Vergil confided in you that he was the one to turn your alarm off. He told of his doppelganger attempting to crush your phone before he saved it. He noticed how exhausted you looked and turned off your alarm. Such a confession would make anyone angry… but not you. You understand why Vergil did it… he was thinking of you. And if you were being honest, it was beneficial. You're positive that if you had gone to work yesterday, you would've been barely functional. _

_ Thanks to Vergil taking initiative on your behalf, you feel refreshed. _

\------------------------------

You look at the clock hanging above the door: it's almost 5pm and the sun is starting to go down. You look around your empty shop and decide to close up early. With the demon dog problem, people aren't so savvy with staying out late. You grab your shop key when you hear the bell jingle. You look up and your eyes light up.  _ Vergil! _

"Hello, Vergil! You here for your usual visit?"

Vergil returns your friendly greeting with a smile "I am, but I'm also here to tell you that Dante and I will likely be out rather late"

"Oh? Big job?"

Vergil nods "We found to source of the demonic dogs"

You visibly perk up at his words "Really?"

Another nod from Vergil "Lady learned of the location through some contacts. The four of us will being going to the source"

"All four of you? Is it that bad?"

Vergil nods grimly "Worse than we thought. There's likely a broodmother that's giving birth to these demons"

A look of disgust crosses your face as memories of one of your favorite fantasy games comes to mind. You snap from your wandering thoughts and say "Let me pack some snacks for the four of you"

Vergil shook his head "That won't be necessary---"

You interrupt him when you open a large pastry bag and say "Did I say you had a choice?" and you begin to fill it with goodies.

Vergil opens his mouth to say something but decides against it.

When you're satisfied with the full bag, you seal it and hand it to Vergil. Vergil accepts the bag as he asks "Are you closing up early?"

You nod "Yeah… things have been dead for a couple of hours with everything going on"

Vergil hums "Good. Better to have you be safe and home early"

You smirk "Aaaaw… do you care about me?"

Without saying anything, Vergil walks up to you and places his hand on the side of your face. You stare wide-eyed as he stares down you with brows furrowed into a frown.

He ran his thumb over your cheekbone before softly saying "Of course I do…"

You stand in stunned silence as he asks "Can I trust you to get done quickly?"

You nod wordlessly. A ghost of a soft smile crosses Vergil's face before softly pecking the top of your head "Good…"

He pulls away from your and you can't help but feel forlorn over the loss of contact.

Smiling, Vergil bids you a quiet farewell, before leaving your shop and leaving you confused as to what just transpired.

You snap from your stupor and quickly continue to close up shop.

\----------------------------

Within an hour, everything was cleaned and you were ready to leave. You looked to the sky.  _ There's still some daylight… _

You quickly lock up your shop and begin the brisk walk back home.

When you got back to the shop, you weren't surprised to find it empty.  _ Looks like they already left… _

As you locked up the shop, a figurative lightbulb went off. You jog into the kitchen and rummage through the fridge until you find what you're looking for: pork shoulder that has been marinating in a mixture of hoisin sauce, oyster sauce, soy sauce, garlic, pepper, and sugar.

You preheat the oven and line a baking sheet with parchment paper. While the oven heated up, you used the free time to make the rice in the rice cooker.

When the oven was ready, you sprinkled the pork with sugar and slid the tray into the oven.

As you pondered on what to make for dessert, you took notice of the basket of ripening bananas.  _ Hmm… banana bread? No… sponge cake? Maybe… OH! Roll cake! _

You wandered around the kitchen, grabbing the usual ingredients for sponge cake and two of the least brown bananas.

_ Okay… let's make the custard first… mash two bananas…  _

Within twelve minutes, a banana custard was made and put in the fridge.  _ Now for the sponge cake… _

\---------------------------------

After twenty-five minutes of fast work, the sponge cake batter was mixed and ready to be put in a pan.

As if right on cue, you hear the oven ding.  _ Oh! Meat is done! _

You open the oven check on the meat.  _ Internal temp of 145 and the char is perfect! _

You pull out the meat and tightly cover the tray with foil before preparing a separate tray for the sponge cake batter. You pour the batter on the tray, spread it evenly, and slide it into the oven.

You place your hands on your hips and take a deep breath.  _ Dinner is all done and dessert is well underway. _ You look at the clock.  _ Almost 10… hope they're okay… _

You decide to do so reading to pass the time.

\---------------------

Halfway through your book, the oven dinged. You pulled the tray out and after letting the cake cool, you removed the parchment paper and trimmed the sides.

You spread a hot water-sugar mixture on the cake to keep it moist. Then you spread the custard on the cake evenly and line the cake with sliced bananas. Carefully, you roll the cake before wrapping it tightly in plastic and placing it in the fridge. You stretch your arms out with a groan.  _ Everything's done. _ You look at the clock a second time.  _ Almost a quarter till 11… nothing to do but wait for them. _

Just as you are about to leave the kitchen, you hear a crashing noise from outside the window that faced the alley. You turn and your blood immediately runs cold. Right outside the window, a large black dog with red eyes stared at you. Its mouth is drawn in a snarl, showing you its pale, ice-blue teeth. The dog let out a bone-chilling bark as it tried to break the window, making you yelp in fear.

Realizing that it won't break through, it snarls before climbing up the side of the building. You stand frozen as the demon clambers up the building and onto the rooftop. You then hear a thud… then another. Then you realize: it's trying to break the rooftop door. Thinking quick, you grab Dante's shotgun and sprint up the stairs.

When you reach the stairway to the rooftop, you slowly open the door and nearly jump when you hear the loud thud on the metal door. You load the shotgun and slowly make your way up the stairs. As you make your way up, you notice the doorknob jiggling, as if the demon was trying to open it. Halfway up, the crashing stopped. Did it leave?

You shook your head. It likely smells your scent from the other side. You ready the shotgun and take a deep breath. You kick the door open and aim. To your surprise, there's nothing there. With a slight scowl, you step out, shotgun at the ready.

Your eyes scan the roof for any sign of the demon. Your ears pick the faintest noise behind you. You quickly turn around to see the demon staring down at you from on top of the doorway. With a wet snarl, launches at you with a pounce.

Wasting no time, you fire the shotgun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four hunters are occupied with the broodmother and her pups.
> 
> Everything seems to be going well... until the broodmother tells Vergil something. Something that enrages him.

**Vergil POV**

Vergil snarled as he took down the last of the demons that were foolish enough to corner him. He takes quick glances to Dante, Lady and Trish. All three were destroying demons with relative ease. He looked at the giant broodmother: a massive hideous creature, that looked like a mangy dog with hanged, bloody flesh.

Vergil's face scrunches in disgust as he calls out to his twin "Dante!"

Dante looked to Vergil "Yeah?"

Vergil gestures his head towards the broodmother. With a flash of glowing red eyes, Dante flashed Vergil a fanged grin. He turned his attention to Lady and Trish, who had their weapons ready.

Upon seeing her "pups" die, the demon let out a gurgling howl as she stood on her four legs, blood and other fluids dripping as she stood.

A frown crosses Lady's face "Gross… let's get this over with!"

Dante chuckles as he shifts to he and Vergil shift into their Sin forms.

\---------------------

The demon, while powerful, is no match for all for hunters and is taken down with ease. Using her vulnerable throat to his advantage, Vergil makes a jump for it and slices her throat open.

The demon lets out a pitiful whine as she falls. As she bled out, the demon eyed Vergil as a sick, twisted grin grew on her face.

Vergil, still in his Sin form, audibly snarls  **"Why so smug?"**

Vergil feels a heaviness in his head and he hears a warped voice…  **_You took my children… Now, I take something precious from you, Son of Sparda…_ **

With those final words the demon died.

Confused, Vergil ponders on the demon's words… What did she mean? Then his mind drifts to you… waiting at the shop alone… he feels his heart drop… 

Dante reverts back to his human form "HOOO! That was a rush!"

Lady rolls her eyes in amusement.

Dante turns to his brother "Let's go get our pay, Verge"

Vergil, still in his devilish form, remained quiet and still.

Dante frowns as he takes a step towards his brother "Vergil?"

More silence.

Lady places Kalina Ann on her back and calls out to the half-devil "Vergil? What's wrong?"

With a low rumble, Vergil quickly turns around and runs through the sewers towards the exit. Dante, Lady and Trish are quick to follow.

"Vergil!" "Verge! What the hell?!"

Vergil ignores them as he continues his dash. He slides to a stop when he reaches the end of the tunnel and reaches the outside. He turns his gaze towards the direction of the shop. He looks back at his brother, who bore a look of deep concern.

With a loud growl and a single flap of his wings, takes to the sky and flies in the direction of the shop.

As Vergil got closer and closer, he could sense a demon at the shop… and you… your fear… fear that enraged him.

From a short distance, he could see you on the roof… cornered by the demon. With a loud roar, he dives for the demon.

\----------------------------------

**Normal POV**

You press yourself against the corner of the rooftop as the demon limps towards you, blood dripping from the shotgun wound in its shoulder. When the demon made a jump for you, it managed to knock the shotgun out of your hands and out of reach, leaving you vulnerable.

Your mind races on ways to defend yourself… kick it? Jump from the roof? The fall won't be too bad…

The demon snarls and gets ready to pounce, while you prepare to make a break for it.

With a wet snarl, the demon leaps. From the sky, you hear a loud roar before a flash of blue comes into view. A larger demon grabs the demonic hound and grips its throat tightly.

"Vergil?" you tremble.

Vergil chances a quick glance at you before returning his focus to the hound with a growl. He squeezes a little tighter… then he crushes the throat and the demon dies with a pathetic whine.

Vergil drops the hound and watches as it fades into nothing.

He freezes when he hears your shaky breaths. He turns to you and slowly makes his way towards you. He could feel his heart wrench at the sight of your shaky state.

He carefully knelt in front of you  **"Y/N…"**

In an instant, you launch yourself towards Vergil and wrap your arms around his neck, not caring about the hard chitin scales, catching Vergil off guard. You hold on tight as you continue to shake from the whole ordeal.

Vergil stares down at you, not entirely sure what to do. Until he heard you whisper "Thank you, Vergil…"

With a deep sigh, Vergil wraps his arms around you, holding you close. Without a word, he wraps his wings around your shivering form.

After sitting for what felt like an eternity, you finally start to calm down, much to Vergil's relief.

You glance at Vergil with a soft smile "Hope you're hungry…"

Vergil lets out a huff; something that you can only assume was a chuckle.

\--------------------------------

When everything calmed down, Vergil immediately carried you back inside the shop.

"Vergil!" you exclaimed with a giggle "I can walk just fine!"

**"And?"**

You let out an airy chuckle as he places you on the floor. A humored smile grows on your face as he inspects you for injuries.

Happy that you are relatively uninjured and only mildly bruised, he reverts back to his human form with a relieved sigh.

"What's the verdict, doc?"

Vergil gave you a side-eye "If you can be snarky with me, clearly, you're fine"

You wink with an impish smile.

"What were you doing out on the roof, anyway? You know it was dangerous"

You frown as you answer his question "The demon tried to the break the kitchen window when I was cooking---"

"What?!" Vergil exclaims with wide eyes. He quickly turns his head towards the kitchen.

You're quick to alleviate his worries "It's okay! It couldn't even crack the glass!"

Vergil's shoulders relaxed at your words "And the roof?"

"The demon climbed to the roof and tried to break the door down. I wasn't going to let the demon do whatever it wanted, so I grabbed the shotgun---"

"The wound on the demon… you hit it?"

You nod.

Vergil hummed with a ghost of a smile "You're not a woman to go down without a fight…"

Another wink from you "You got that right"

Another hum from Vergil. He sniffs the air "Dinner smells divine"

"I decided to try my hand at char siu. I went to college with a mom who brought to class one day"

Vergil nods as the front doors of the shop slam open. Dante stomps in with Lady and Trish following close behind "What the hell was that, Verge?! You just zoom off like that---" he stops his rant when he sees the bruise on your face "What the hell, happened?!"

You lick your dry lips "I… was cornered by a demon… after I shot it…"

Lady nearly drops Kalina Ann "Are you okay?"

You nod "Other than a few bruises, I'm fine"

Lady sighs in relief "Oh, good" she smells the air "You make dinner?"

You smile "Yup. Char siu with rice. Would you and Trish like to stay and eat?"

Lady scoffed "Do you really need to ask that?"

\--------------------------------

Dinner was lovely. All the pork and rice had been eaten, leaving everyone full and happy.

Then you brought out the roll cake. Your heart warmed when you saw how much Dante's eyes lit up. Everyone each had a slice, leaving half the cake for future leftovers and late night snacking.

With bellies full of homey food, Lady and Trish bid their farewells as they left. Dante bid you a good night, leaving you and Vergil to clean up.

As you and Vergil washed the dishes, the two of you exchanged small talk to pass the time.

Once everything was done, Vergil prepared to turn in for the night. He noticed a curious expression in your eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

You shake your head "Oh, nothing's wrong. Just a lot of excitement, tonight"

Vergil hums in agreement "Too much excitement…"

As he hangs the small towel to dry, he takes note of how you were looking down.

"Y/N---"

Out of the blue, you wrap your arms around Vergil and hold him in an embrace. Vergil stands frozen, not sure how to react.

"You saved me, Vergil… thank you…"

Vergil stares down at you with soft eyes as he returns the embrace "You don't need to thank me… I did what had to be done… you are important to us…"

"It's not just that Vergil… you've been such a good friend to me…"

Vergil hums softly "The same could be said about you"

You slowly look up at Vergil with that soft smile. Without thinking, Vergil lowers his head to yours. Now it was your turn to freeze. He brings his face to yours until his forehead is barely touching yours. You can feel his breath brushing against your lips. He brings them closer; you wait in anticipation. Just as he gets closer, he stops. His eyes dart back and forth, as if he is in a mild panic. He pulls away from you with a blush.

He clears his throat as he mumbles an apology before quickly leaving the kitchen. You stand in stunned silence, running your fingers across your lips and thinking about the events that almost transpired, your heart pounding in your chest.

\----------------------------------------

**Vergil POV**

Vergil shut his bedroom door behind him with a growling sigh. He slides down the door, holding his head in his hands. Countless thoughts race through his mind, angry at himself for what almost happened, for almost giving into his desires.

He thinks of your eyes… those sparkling eyes…. that smile that makes his heart leap… your kindness…

Vergil sighs heavily as stews in his emotions…

_ Oh… Y/N… dearest, Y/N… What a fool I am…  _


End file.
